


My Harper

by Viridian5



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meditations from a Harper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Harper

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Under the Night," "To Loose the Fateful Lightning," "Bunker Hill," "Ouroboros," "The Shards of Rimni," and "The Lone and Level Sands."
> 
> I think Kita started the "My _____" challenge, but I'm not sure. In any case, Juliette pointed me to it.

My Harper:  


Could say a year ago that he was attracted to everyone on his crew.

Is now attracted to only 98% of the crew now that the crew is about 4,000 people.

Feels that his past, awful as it was, gives him an edge over the fresh-faced, chipper new recruits.

Wonders where the hell these fresh-faced, chipper new recruits were during the Long Night. And where they go now when they're not around.

Wishes his new engineers were more like Kemp.

Misses Kemp's companionship, Old Earth and Bellerophon stories, and libido.

Wonders how Dylan could use lines even smarmier than his but still get the girl every time.

Will never tell him that their first meeting was one of the hottest things he'd ever been part of.

Enjoyed the Vase of Rimni runaround even with the jail time, getting knocked around, and having a sharp object set against his throat.

Probably wouldn't have had as good a time hoverboarding.

Figures that makes him sick and strange.

Isn't surprised.

Hasn't forgiven Dylan for Earth and never will but has resigned himself to it since Dylan, like everybody else on the Andromeda, doesn't give a damn about Harper's home planet.

Had to be knocked out and carried to the Maru by Rommie because he'd refused to leave Earth on his own during the revolution.

Sees Rommie as his greatest achievement.

Knows that she loves him, at least a little.

Wishes she could show him that once in a while, not that he expects sex from her--though it would be really nice--but fewer insults would be appreciated.

Is more sensitive than he wants people to realize.

Has feelings for Trance that change depending on which Trance she is today.

Knows that she's manipulating them all for whatever secret reasons she has but can't stop caring for her, even when she's mean to him, which hasn't been as often lately, but he knows the meanness is still in there.

Loves Beka with the blazing heat of a thousand suns.

Has killed for Beka and probably will again.

Knows that she sees him as a little brother and would thus never reciprocate his love the way he'd like her to.

Kind of sees her as a sister but wouldn't let that get in the way of true love.

Figures that makes him sick and strange.

Isn't surprised.

Isn't surprised to be attracted to Tyr.

Is surprised that Tyr has become his friend, and that friendship is the only reason Harper hasn't done evil engineering things to Tyr and his quarters for calling him "boy" so often.

Would take less than half a second to say yes if Tyr propositioned him.

Still hates Nietzscheans.

Feels bad that he doesn't miss Rev.

Remembers all the times Rev deliberately scared the crap out of him just for fun and stops feeling bad.

Wasn't surprised when he had to find a cure for his Magog infestation by himself. Disappointed, but not surprised.

Feels very lonely sometimes.

Hasn't let any of them see the real Harper.

Would still die for them.

Loves his job and takes it very seriously.

Feels that his job includes engineering, repair, clean-up, comic relief, devil's advocacy, and heroism enabling.

Thinks that his job title should be deus ex machina instead of chief engineer but enjoys being challenged to do at least six impossible things every day.

Doesn't want to be anywhere else.

 

### End


End file.
